Longshot
by asloversgo
Summary: Post415No Exit. Kara mulls over her feelings, throws some punches and decides Sam doesn't get to not wake up. Sam dreams, sees Kara and decides his wife needs him. Rated for slight use of offensive language,fictional&non,and some sorta "adult situations".
1. Part 1

Longshot

She'd been selfish. Keeping him awake as long as she needed to find out if she was one of them; if she was the fifth. She wasn't. And because she'd waited, there was a bigger chance that he might never wake up again. He might never open those baby blues, before his surgery may have been the last time she'd ever hear his voice.

She was panicking. The feeling was worse than when she'd left him on Caprica, worse than when she was trapped in that apartment on New Caprica. Then, at least, she could believe he was alive. Maybe this time he wouldn't stay that way.

She remembered his face when they'd said goodbye on Caprica; how it felt when she'd come back and hugged him as tight as she could through the obstacle of her gear; the fire that started in the pit of her stomach when he kissed her or just touched her or even looked at her that way; she remembered how good he made her feel when she let him, happy even; how he felt inside her, when she was wrapped around him, unwilling to let go; his smile, his smell, his uncanny ability to see right through her bullshit and her craziness. She couldn't picture not having that Sam ever again.

Kara shifted forward on her chair beside the hospital bed and tightened her grip on his hand. "C'mon Anders, live up to your name." She whispered. The tip of her nose grazed the shell of his ear and her breath warmed his cool skin. "Wake up, you jackass."

"I doubt name-calling helps much." Tory lingered by the curtain. Kara offered her nothing but a hard glare and turned back to her unconscious husband.

"They're telling me you're not in there anymore. You're not allowed to quit. You hear me? No dying. You better frakking wake up." Deep breath. Whispers. "You have to wake up. It doesn't matter anymore. Just wake up."

"He can't hear you. He's not there." Tory again.

"Leave."

"Even if he did wake up, what makes you think there'd be room for you?"

"Shut up." Kara was on her feet now moving closer to Tory.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Starbuck." She threw the first punch and the second; machine or not, Tory went down fast before she started to fight back. Tables were knocked over, someone else's curtains were hauled down and then they were torn apart. Doc Cottle grabbed Tory round the waist and Lee appeared out of nowhere restraining Kara by the arms to minimize her chance of turning on him.

"What the frak are you doing, Kara?" Lee asked once she calmed.

"Frakking toaster."

"You married one." Kara made a move to go after Tory again but Lee held her arm tight.

"Fighting won't help anyone." The doc pointed Tory toward the door and she reluctantly made her way out. "One more punch and you're out too. Wife or no." Cottle went off toward a calling patient.

"He's right you know. Throwing punches won't wake him up." Kara pulled out of Lee's grip and resumed her position at Sam's side, taking his hand again.

"He'll wake up." She kissed Sam's temple and ran the fingers of her free hand slowly over his forehead, pushing aside his hair.

"What if he doesn't?" Lee asked gently. He hadn't wanted to see it before; she loved him. Kara loved Sam. He was afraid it would be the last straw if he didn't wake up. She would just crack; break into a million pieces no one could glue back together.

"He will." She rested her forehead against Sam's arm. "He will."

With eyebrows drawn and mouth set in worry, Lee left Kara alone, drawing the flimsy curtain closed behind him.

She couldn't promise anything in the way of attitude, but she could promise that if he woke up she'd make damn sure that he knew. No matter what horrible mood she was in and no matter how frakked up she was, she loved him.

He mattered. Samuel T. Anders mattered. And now she couldn't make him un-matter; she couldn't un-care. She'd realized what he meant to her. She'd woken up. All that was left was for him to. He had to wake up. Just open even one eye or squeeze her hand; something to let her know he'd be okay.

She fell asleep slumped over his arm and the edge of the bed. And though she wasn't awake to see it or feel it, the brain activity line on the screen spiked, Sam's eyes moved frantically like he was having a nightmare and he gripped her hand as if it was the only thing keeping him there.

---

Review! You know you want to. Seriously. Do it. Please. Click the button! Yes. Click it! Thank you. :)


	2. Part 2

Starbuck

He wasn't awake. He knew that but it didn't make what was happening in his head feel any less real. He wondered if the fact that it was her was what made it so real. If it were anyone else would he be panicking like this? Probably not.

He was trying to remember. What happened? Something. There was a bullet… in his head…surgically removed. Oh gods. He was dying. He couldn't wake up and he was seeing what he feared most. That she wouldn't care. That she'd go straight to Lee and forget all about him; the husband she didn't really want who turned out to be a cylon.

He felt something graze his ear but there was nothing. He tried to calm the panic with deep steady breaths and it was working until she appeared in front of him again, whispering his name over and over again. "Sam."

But as she spoke she drifted further away. He tried to follow her. Walking at first but then the blank scenery changed to semi-dense forest and she turned and fled and he had to run. Even running he could only just see her enough to follow in her general direction. The forest seemed never-ending until suddenly it ended and Sam emerged into an empty but sunny clearing. Kara was nowhere to be seen.

He blinked and when his eyes opened he was in his quarters on Galactica. He was sitting shirtless in a chair with Tory straddling him and kissing his neck. He pushed her off and she fell ungracefully to the floor, looking up at him angrily.

"What the frak, Anders?" She got up.

"Kara."

"She doesn't want you, Sam. Forget her."

"Sam." It was Kara whispering again but he couldn't see her.

"Kara, where are you?" Sam stood up and looked around as if she might be hiding in plain sight.

"What are you talking about?" Tory huffed, stepping closer and smoothing her hands up his chest. "Let her go. She obviously doesn't want you. I'm here. I want you." He just pulled her hands off him and walked out the door as she called after him.

Outside the door wasn't the rest of Galactica. It was the tent he'd shared with Kara on New Caprica. It was dark outside the flap and Kara was fast asleep with her long hair…he liked her hair long… fanned out on the pillow, most likely naked under the blanket. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her bangs back from her face and then traced his fingers down her jaw line. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead.

When he pulled back she was gone and he was standing in the corner of the living room in the apartment she'd been held captive in. She was sitting on the couch next to a Leoben and he was whispering something Sam couldn't hear in her ear. When Leoben pulled back Kara's words were like ice in his veins. "I don't want him to come for me."

And then he was nowhere again and alone except for the sound of Kara's grunts as if she were fighting someone; he hoped it was Leoben. But then he was looking through eyes that weren't his at Kara sitting by the side of his hospital bed whispering in his ear.

"I doubt name-calling helps much." It seemed as though the words came from him, but that wasn't his voice. It was Tory's. Kara glared in his/Tory's direction.

Another blink and then he was in a bedroom on Galactica watching as Kara wrapped he legs around Lee and interlaced her fingers with his, gazing smilingly at their matching wedding rings. This is where Kara would run to if he died; she would go straight to Lee. Lee buried his face in Kara's neck and she looked right at Sam.

"C'mon, Sam. Don't let this happen. Is this where I should be?" Lee didn't seem to notice that Kara was speaking to someone that wasn't him and proceed to remove her shirt and caress her stomach and kiss his way down her chest. "You're not allowed to quit. You hear me? No dying. You better frakking wake up." She produced a half moan half deep breath. "It doesn't matter anymore. This should be you. Just wake up."

And then everything disappeared and Sam looked around the blank wildly trying to find her. A hand slipped into his and it was her; she was there with him. He tightened his grip on her hand and held on.

"I'm going to wake up. I'll come back to you." She smiled her broken yet world-brightening smile. She needed him and she was all he wanted. He could wake up for her. He could do that.

---

Review pleasee! Clickity click click.


End file.
